Connected
by Drago Cresta
Summary: This is a crossover of Naruto, Bleach, and Kingdom Hearts. What happens when sora and the gang explore two new world that apeared and have to help them fight aganst the heartless, read and find out. A.N. Would like opinions if you have.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, or Bleach.

A.N. I have done a total overhaul of my story so far correcting mistakes on spelling and grammar to the best of my abilities just so you know.

CONNECTED

Prologue

Kingdom Hearts P.O.V.

Sora, Kiari, and Riku were hanging out at their usual spot on Destiny Island. When they heard Donald yell to them when they turned to look Donald stop dead in his tracks only to be flatten by Goofy following behind him, who coincidentally knocked out from the fall. Sora look at the spectacle and let a small chuckle escape him.

Sora and Kiari being 17, and Riku being 18 now had to act a little more mature than before. Sora then asked why Donald why he and Goofy were there. Donald only lifted an envelope with what looked like King Mickey's seal. Donald said it was for Sora. So Sora took the envelope from his old friend, as soon as the letter left Donald's hand he cast a thunder spell to shock Goofy awake.

Sora began to read the letter from the King, It said.

_Dear Sora_

_Recently I've noticed that two new stars appeared in the night sky that was not there before. When this happen, Leon and the others said that some enemies that should have been destroyed. Have been appearing back with new found powers._

_Sora, Kiari, and Riku I ask if you could check these new world and ask for help. We need as many allies as possible to defeat Malfeasant and her groups new found powers._

_P.S._

_Please all of you be careful in these new worlds. They may not be what it seems to be._

Sora read out the last line, when he finished everyone looked at each other to see if any of them were having second thoughts. It was quiet for five minutes before Sora finally said let go.

With no complaint, or disagreements they all headed to the gummy ship and prepared for another adventure.

Not knowing that this adventure would change them all and not only them, but there friends and all worlds forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What is going on!

Naruto Introduction

Naruto was heading to his favorite ramen stand in Konaha. When he heard a scream nearby and ran to investigate. Only to see a short creature wearing the strangest armor he ever saw. Naruto reacted on instinct and grabbed a kunai from his back pouch and was about to through it to the strange creature, when something or someone grabbed his hand.

"No, no, boy we need no violence just your heart." Naruto whirled his head around to see who had grabbed him. There stood a man tall with tan skin wearing what seemed to him as a towel wrapped around the top of his head like a hat. He also wore what seemed like thin silk. The color of the cloth was black with a red out line.

Naruto thought at first glance that the man was with the Akatsuki, but what gave away that he wasn't Akatsuki was that on his coat, there were no red clouds and in the man other hand was a staff that had a golden snakes head on the top end. The man then moved his hand to Naruto throat and began to choke him.

"Who are you", Naruto tried to ask while his breath was being constricted.

"My name is no concern to you boy, but if you wish to know your murderer." It is Jafar, as he said that Naruto began to feel a sharp pain in his chest. As Naruto looked down he saw that the snake head staff was now in his chest and could feel that his heart being ripped out of his chest.

"NARUTO!", yelled a familiar voice to Naruto. Jafar turned to see who had called the boys name, only to be met by a punch to the face. The force of the punch caused him to throw Naruto into the air, and break through a nearby wall. Shikamaru jumped into the air to catch the now unconscious Naruto. Sakura who sent Jafar through the wall went over to see to her teammates wounds.

Sakura gathered chakra into her palms and tried to heal Naruto's wounds. The hole left from the staff closed completely, but Naruto remained unconscious. "Naruto wake up you Baka!", yelled Sakura trying desperately to reach him. There was no response from the boy, which stated to make Sakura worry.

_Don't worry he probably tired or something, you and him were training last night remember. _said her inner self both trying to cheer up her outer self, and hoping that it explains his condition.

Your right, I'm getting worked up for nothing, thought Sakura. She looked up at Shikamaru to tell him that they should check the others, and noticed that he was staring at something behind her with a half surprised half raged in his eyes. Sakura turned to see what he was looking at only see that Jafar was standing and dusting his self off, and cursing something like, stupid brats think a weak attack could take me out, or something like that.

Sakura stood up and turned to face Jafar. "Shikamaru take Naruto and find the others I'll distract him and follow after." Shikamaru threw Naruto over his shoulder and ran toward the Hokaga's tower.

"Little girl do you really think you could defeat Me." chuckled Jafar. "It is only proper for me to ask you any last request."

Sakura took this as a chance to gather information on the enemy. "What are you and your lackeys doing in Konaha and where did you come from."

"The where is from another world my dear girl, and why we are here is to take the heart of this world, and all it people." sneered Jafar who flew forward and tried to stab his snake head staff into Sakura's chest. Sakura who saw what happened to Naruto when Jafar stabbed him with the staff dogged, and connected her foot to Jafar's chin.

Jafar landed on feet a few feet away from Sakura. "Give bake Naruto's heart!", roared Sakura. _"He's going to regret ever coming here and attacking our Naruto, _said inner Sakura to her outer self not noticing that she said "our Naruto". Unfortunately for her the outer Sakura heard every word and earned an "I'll talk to you later" thought from her outer self.

Jafar looked up into the sky, and so did Sakura seeing that he looked up. What Sakura saw horrified her; the sky had turned into a black hole and was sucking everything up. Sakura look toward Jafar, and so did Jafar. He gave her a smirk and said, "Well playtime is over my dear, farewell." and with that Jafar disappeared with a his sinister laugh.

Sakura silently cursed herself for being a fool and noticing the black hole which now is the size of the sky itself. "WHAT IS GOING ON!" yelled Sakura at the top of her lungs?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A strange feeling

Bleach introduction

Ichigo was at school and had fallen asleep when the bell rang for lunch. Rukia who sits in the seat next to him got up and was about to slam her notebook on the back of his head. Somehow he knew exactly what she was going to do, and grabbed her wrist just before the notebook even made contact.

"What do you think you are doing shrimp", said Ichigo adding shrimp at the end to let her think he's fine.

Unfortunately for him Rukia Kuchiki knows when a person lies. Rukia being Rukia, asked Ichigo. "Hey strawberry, I know you, what is wrong?" Ichigo finally lifted his head and his amber eyes met with her violet ones. When their eyes connected like that for the first time that day. Rukia knew exactly what was wrong, "I-Ichigo it not your fault that I… got hurt…" but before she could even finished the sentence he had pinned her to the wall.

Luckily for them it was a half day the students with the exception of a few of them went home already, and the teachers were out for lunch, for if anyone would have see what happened next they would never hear the end of it. Ichigo's lips met Rukia's for the very first time. Rukia was shocked; she didn't know what to do. If it were any other guy she would kick him in the personal place, but not Ichigo.

Ichigo is different than other guys he actually has a head on his shoulders, thought Rukia while Ichigo still had her in a lip lock. Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, she kept saying his name is her head finally realizing her true felling towards the man who has her pinned to the wall, and in a lip lock.

Rukia's natural reaction was to bring him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and pulled him closer.

Ichigo could fell her arms, or as he calls them antennas just to make her mad. Around Rukia he could really open up to her, not just because she save him, and his family, but also when she was taken back to soul society. He wanted to save her, to pay her back for everything.

As those thoughts ran through his head, he pulled back just far enough for him to look into her eyes. "Rukia last night when we were attacked by those strange creatures I felt weak." Ichigo paused, and waited for her to give him the look he knew as, continue on. "That what kind of man am I, that I can't protect the woman I love."

Rukia knew that she is the only person that Ichigo would admit his feelings, thoughts, or whatever was on his mind to. She also knew that she would only admit defeat to Ichigo and no one else.

Ichigo opened his mouth about to say something, when she placed a finger on his lips and decided to wait for her to finish.

"Ichigo I never blamed you not once." This time it was her turn to shock Ichigo. Her arms still wrapped around Ichigo's neck pulled him in for another kiss. This kiss lasted to them seemed to be forever, five minutes or so. As Ichigo and Rukia exited the school grounds, and the two couldn't help but to walk like a couple, holding hands and all. Only around each other will they ever be like this.

Unknowing to them there was a dark figure in the shadows watching them. "Patience my sweets the time will come when you may take their hearts. This time Kingdom Hearts will be mine."

Ichigo turned he head to the side to and swore he felt something or someone. Rukia noticed and did the same in the opposite direction. She looked to Ichigo again and asked, "What is it".

Ichigo looks Rukia in the eyes and says, "A strange felling".

Authors Note: the Bleach time line is based after the fight with Azian and the Arancars arc, with the exception that Grimjaw and Urukira didn't die but disappeared, and that Ichigo didn't lose his powers.

P.s.: Aisan ran away when he saw he was losing.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Where am I?"

Sakura met the Sora and his gang

Sora and the others were in Traverse when Goofy looked up into the sky. When Goofy yells, "Look one of them new stars is fading." Sora looked up in horror that the world that they were preparing to go to, just vanished.

Sora looked to everyone. "If any of them survived they would be here, let's go find them." So Sora's group spread out Goofy and Donald, Sora and Kiari, and Riku all by himself. He said something about the more teams the better.

Goofy noticed that Pluto was wondering off to the ally side. "Hey Donald I think Pluto has something."

"Lets go you big palooka, were going." Donald cut him off.

"Pluto were going boy." called Goofy

Pluto walked over to a pink haired girl sitting on the ground with her back against the wall. Pluto began to lick the girl who awoke with a grown. Sakura looked around and didn't know where she was. She looked at the yellow dog in shock never has she seen a yellow dog. As soon as she reached to pet the dog it ran. She stood up and walked out of the ally and looked around.

"Where am I", thought Sakura as she looked around and noticed the yellow dog sitting as if waiting for her. "Do you want me to follow you, do you know where my friends are." asked Sakura. The response from Pluto was to run. "Hey, wait up" Sakura half yell half scream. She followed the dog into the Second District.

As Sakura followed Pluto into the Second District Sora and Kiari were entering the Third, Riku was entering the Hotel, Donald and Goofy was entering the ally way in the Second District, as Sakura passed through the huge doors. Sakura sighed, "Were in the world do I start looking for everyone."

Sakura stopped and thought to herself, "damn this place is bigger than I thought" _"Don't worry will find Naruto and the others sooner or later." _thought her inner self. "I don't want to talk to you" thought outer Sakura. _"what is wrong with you_" asked inner Sakura. "You called Naruto ours, since when is with me, Naruto would never fall for someone as weak as me. I couldn't even save him." Sakura said half in tears. _"Sakura your really a BAKA, Naruto loves us, and you're so blind to see it." _said inner Sakura. "I have to find Naruto and tell him that he is the one who stole my heart." Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura began to walk down toward the Hotel entrance when she saw the yellow dog scratching at a door down the way. Sakura followed the dog and noticed a sign on the door. It said Gizmo Shop on it, "I wonder what is in here." As she entered the shop, Riku ran out of the door that Sakura was going to enter. Riku ran out because six heartless had chased him and Riku was looking for a bigger fighting ring.

When Sakura entered the shop she found Shikamaru in a fight with the same creatures that attacked Konaha. "Shikamaru, are you all right." asked Sakura as she gave one of the creatures a full blast chakra punch. After that the creatures all vanished.

"Shikamaru did you find anyone else." asked Sakura.

"Kiba was with me but he ran after Akamaru, the damn dog went after the creatures that went under the door over there." replied Shikamaru

Sakura and Shikamaru went through the door, as Goofy and Donald enter the shop and getting into a bigger fight then the one they ran from. "Gosh, they seem angrier than ever." Goofy said getting ready to fight.

"Sand your ground Goofy we can take them." said Donald.

Sakura and Shikamaru were outside the shop looking for any signs of Kiba, they jumped down to ground leave and heard baking and growling behind a door. Sakura and Shikamaru bursted through the door to find Kiba and Akamaru face to face with what seemed to be a hundred or so white dogs with black spots. Sakura grabbed Kiba wile Shikamaru tried to grab Akamaru.

"This is so TROUBLESOME." Shikamaru complained. Earning a deadly glare from Sakura. When they finally got Kiba and .Akamaru out of the house. Sakura saw a man with a purple-silver (it Riku just so you know) hair run down another way followed by the creatures that attacked them.

"Hey did you guys see that." asked Sakura. All they could do is nod.

"Then let's go, he might need help." said Sakura. They all ran down the same ally and through door to the next district. They entered the district to see a huge hand-made of sand fly up and grab a huge monster like creature in mid air.

"Sand Coffin, Sand Burial." shouted someone. They all knew who it was so they jumped over the wall in front of them to see if it really was Gara. It was Gara but not alone there was the man they had followed and another with brown hair holding a sword that looked more like a key then a sword, a Girl with a pretty shade of red hair. The one thing to Sakura that stood out to her was that they all had the same shade of blue in their eyes.

"Who are you" the man with brown hair asked.

"They are friends of mine." replied Gara. Sakura took that as her cue to introduce herself.

"Sakura Haruno." said Sakura shaking the hand of the man. Sakura noticed that Shikamaru and Kiba stayed quiet, so Sakura stepped behind them and shoved them forward.

"Shikamaru Nara." he said lazily.

"Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner Akamaru." he said pointing to the huge dog sitting next to him.

The man with brown hair went first, "My name is Sora", then the girl "Kairi", then the other man, "Riku". Then Sora looked around and said "Where did they go."

"Who?" asked Sakura?

"Two of our friends, we split up to find any survivors of the world that disappeared." said Sora.

Then he looked toward the doors to see Donald and Goofy fly through them. "Goofy, Donald are you guys okay?" asked Sora.

"Yes, but we got bigger problems." replied Donald when a big black ball bounced into the air and tried to crush them all in once.

"This can't be happening, what is going on, where am I." thought Sakura.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Prepare to die

Soul Reapers verses Heartless/Ichigo Kurosaki verses Maleficent

Ichigo and the gang are in Urahara's shop all sitting in the room Urahara called the meeting room. They are there hoping that Old Hat and Clogs had information on the strange creature that attacked them the other day. Urahara enters the room with Yoruichi following in her cat form.

"Well those creatures that attacked you well, we don't have much about them." Urahara said as he sat down.

"So you don't know a thing." as Ichigo said that a vain pop on Ichigo's head.

"No, Kurosaki-san." said Urahara waving his fan in his face, then he paused with the fan covering his nose and mouth. "I said we don't have much about them." said Urahara his eyes narrowing to show that he was serious. He paused again (for dramatic effect).

Ichigo already annoyed punched Urahara in the face and said, "So what do you have."

Rukia automatically stood up and slap Ichigo on the back side of his head and said, "Sit you BAKA, and let him continue before you start hitting him." she yelled at Ichigo. He turned to give a deadly glare to Rukia, but as soon as his eyes met hers he did as she said. Rukia then sat down and said, "Continue on Urahara-san."

Urahara stared at the two and raised and eye brow. Then shrugged off and continued.

"Well about 10-15 years ago I had a lock on a frequency were I met a man called Ansem the Wise. He said he was from another world. We talked about a lot of things."

Ichigo getting annoyed was preparing to punch Hat and Clogs again when Rukia placed a hand on his shoulder. Instead he slammed his already clutched fist on the table and said, "Get to the point all ready."

Urahara had rambled on, on purpose to see what the two (specifically Ichigo and Rukia) would do. The fact that Ichigo clutched his fist and punch the table instead of him when Rukia placed her hand on his shoulder just justified his speculations. Urahara got to the point before Rukia got annoyed and let Ichigo hit him anyways.

"Ansem said he has been studying these creatures and called them Heartless for

the mere fact that they have none." Urahara said.

"So why did they attack us the other day." asked Ichigo.

"Well Ansem said that Heartless go for strong hearts, but not only that they can be controlled by one as well." said Urahara. "That's all I know sorry Kurosaki-san." added Urahara.

"Can you still talk to him." asked Ichigo.

"No, the last transmission said he was dead, sacrificed himself to stop his assistant from using the heartless to destroy all worlds." Urahara said waving his fan slowly in front of his face.

"Wait if he is dead then who told you he's dead, WAIT I KNOW HE BECAME A HEARTLESS AND TOLD YOU HE'S DEAD!" said Orihime acting like a ghost as she said the last part.

"Orihime stop day dreaming." said Tatsuke.

"So If the Heartless follow strong hearts, then the one controlling them is here as well." stated Ichigo.

"Right Kurosaki-san!" Urahara said acting like a giddy school girl.

Ichigo ignored him and said, "Then let's get the bastard and have it over with." said Ichigo.

"You could Kurosaki-san, but you would risk the heartless to spiral out of control and cause the world to be destroyed." said Urahara in an ominous way.

Ichigo and the others looked at Urahara like his hat had an eye or something. "Ansem also said that if the one controlling the Heartless would die they would go crazy, and devour the heart of the world and destroy it." Urahara said ominously (for dramatic effect).

"You could have told us that earlier you bastard!" roared Ichigo.

"Sorry Kurosaki-san, but Orihime-san interrupted then you did." Urahara said waving his hands in front of his face.

"So what do we do now." asked Renji.

"Soi Fon has informed me that the Soul Society knows of the threat at hand." replied Yoruichi.

"How do they know of the Heartless." asked Ishida.

"Urahara sent all the recorded tapes of his and Ansem's conversations." replied Yoruichi.

"So what is the plan…" Ichigo was unable to finish his sentence because a green fire ball blasted the wall down.

"Ha ha ha, these are the heroes of this world pitiful." said Maleficent. Then she saw a yellow triangular shaped aura.

"Santen Ketsuhun! I… Reject!" shouted Orihime just before the wall collapsed on top of all of them.

"El Directo" roared Chad sending his attack straight toward Maleficent.

Maleficent just flicked the attack away with the back of her hand but she had side back about three feet in the process.

"That actually toke some effort, you're a lot stronger than I thought." Maleficent sneered at Chad.

"Who are you!" roared Ichigo.

"My name is Maleficent Queen of the Heartless." she said just before she sent another green fire ball toward them.

"Santen Ketsuhun! I… Reject!" shouted Orihime blocking Maleficent's attack. When the fire ball hit her shield it made her fly back and the shield shattered.

"I blocked the last one how come that one made me fly?" Orihime said trying to figure out what had happened.

"Dear child the first was but a mere fraction of my power, that one was most of my power, I'm impressed that you were able to even block It." said Maleficent as she raised a hand up came several Heartless.

Ichigo (already in Soul Reaper form) leaped and attacked Maleficent. As his blade drew closer to Maleficent, Ichigo thought that he had the upper hand. Maleficent staff met his blade

"Dear boy the Heartless can see spirits as well as the living." Maleficent gave an evil grin and sneer.

She then said, "Prepare to die!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Let's go

Sakura & friends follow Sora and his friends in search of Naruto & others

Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Gara all knew the technique and thought it was Choji.

Hey Choji you okay" yelled Shikamaru. Only to have a huge had try and smash him.

"Hey Shikamaru that's not your friend, It's a Heartless called Copy Cat, it copies any persons technique." Riku said. They all (Sakura's group) noticed that it look more like Choji's shadow. Knowing this they had no second thought and attacked. Sakura jumped into the air and as she came down she connected a full power chakra punch to the Heartless. Who just bounced it off. Shikamaru then said,

"Shadow Possession Jutsu." The Copy Cat stopped for a few seconds then broke the jutsu.

Then Kiba roared, "Fang over Fang Jutsu." both Kiba and Akamaru spun into mini tornados that flew toward the Heatless. As they made contact with the shadow they were deflected. Kiba and Akamaru landed on their backs.

"Damn, I forgot that Choji technique can bounce most attacks." said Shikamaru.

"Sand Coffin, Sand Burial!" roared Gara. Sand that was in Gara's urn flew out and crushed the Heartless.

"Whoa, I've seen that once already and I still think that is awesome." said Sora still amazed at Gara's attack.

"So those creatures are called Heartless, what exactly are they." asked Shikamaru.

"Well there are those who have lost their hearts and fall into the darkness and become Heartless and seek the hearts of others." said Riku to Shikamaru.

Then all of a sudden they all herd a muffled voice. All looked around and noticed that the voice was coming from Donald's back pack. Donald opened it and pulled out a brick shaped object that looked like it had a screen on it.

"Come in Donald do you read me." said a voice on the strange device.

"Cid is that you?" asked Donald. Then the screen lit up.

"Ah you found my communicator, nice a." said Cid with a grin.

"Yeah, Cid it's nice, so how's everyone." said Sora.

"Well we could use some help, seems that there are quite a few copy cats around here." said Cid.

"Alright Cid we're on our way, so hang tight." said Kiari.

"Don't worry we're not going any were." said Cid with a chuckle. The screen went black again.

"You guys want to find your friends right?" asked Riku to the others.

Sakura looked to everyone then looked back at Riku. "Yes" said Sakura.

"Then come with us your friends could have ended up in Hollow Bastion." said Sora.

Meanwhile

Kakashi & others are in Hollow Bastion, will these two world collide.

"It seems were not in Konaha anymore." said Kakashi blankly.

"You think Kakashi-sensei." said Sasuke with a little too much anger than usual.

"You seem a little aggravated Sasuke-kun." said Ino.

"Has any one seen Kiba." asked Hinata and Kurenai.

"It seems that Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Gara, and Naruto are missing." Nenji said looking around scanning the terrain.

"It seems the group we have is Nenji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Mighty Guy, Choji, Ino, me, Kakashi, Sai, Yamamoto, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai, Temari, and Konkuro." said Azuma assessing the situation.

"Yes this is a rather large group to work with we might need to split into teams of three." said Kakashi already planning how to split the teams.

"This place is a bit weird." said Yamamoto. "Oh there someone over there fighting." Everyone look to see Tsunade in a fight with Naruto.

"What the hell is that dobe think he's doing." Sasuke said running into the fray. He jumps in front of Tsunade. "Hey dobe what is wrong with you."

Naruto said nothing, but turned into a blob and jumped at Sasuke and Tsunade. They both dodged the thing just to see it turn into Sasuke.

"What the hell is that thing? It looks like me." Sasuke said.

"That thing has been changing the entire fight." Tsunade said.

Sasuke did a few hand signs and roared "Chidori" a ball a lightning form it his hand and charged straight at the copy cat him. Only to have it counter his attack with his own.

Sasuke jumped back. "How does it know the chidori." Sasuke said now angrier than ever.

"Ah, apparently more of you survived then I thought." said Jafar.

"Hey you're the one that attacked Naruto." said Kakashi looking at the man, now noticing that he had Naruto slung over one shoulder. "What are you going to do with my student?"

"I'm quite interested in why the boy has not turned into a heartless." said Jafar. "With that I bid you all farewell." Jafar then sank into a black portal and disappeared.

"Get back here." Sasuke roared and ran toward the portal only to have the copy cat him get in the way. "Damn it; get the hell out of my way." Sasuke did a few hand signs and roared. "Fire ball jutsu." a huge fire ball erupted from his mouth straight to the copy cat only to be countered by it fire ball.

"Apparently it counters all of you attacks with the same attack canceling it out." Nenji said scanning the copy cat with his byakugan. "That is interesting It chakra is the flow is the same as yours."

At that moment Nenji came behind the copy cat Saske. "Eight Triagrames 64 palms" "2 palms… 4 palms… 16 palms… 32 palms… 64 palms." as Nenji finished his attack the heartless disappeared. "Apparently they can't stand the attacks of someone other than the one they copy."

"I didn't ask for your help." Sasuke said angrily to Nenji.

"Anything you would have done it would have countered until you were exhausted. Then that would have been the end of you." Nenji stated.

"Enough let just see if there is a way to find out where that man went." Tsunade said.

A Few Yards Away

Leon and Cloud scouting the area

Leon and Cloud look around the area wondering where Jafar had gone. Since they first saw him exit a portal carrying what looked like a body.

-Flashback-

Jafar had come from claiming the world's heart; somehow the boy slung over his shoulder had held his world's heart. What was puzzling him was why had the boy not turned into a heartless.

At that moment Cloud and Leon got stuck together on a patrol when they saw Jafar walk out of a portal with what seemed like a body.

Leon was about to say something when Cloud lunged forward to attack Jafar, all Leon could do but fallow suit.

Jafar saw the two lunge at him he simply smiled a wicked grin, and summoned two copy cats that took their forms and held them back for a while as he walked away laughing.

-Flashback End-

"Where did that guy go." said an annoyed Cloud.

"If you had waited and talked to the guy first we could have at least found out what he was up to." Leon said.

"Sorry Leon. I'm just a little on edge right now those damn copy cat heartless copied Sephiroth and now there can be from one to a hundred of him now." Cloud said staying alert.

At that moment they saw what looked like lightning flashing in the distanced. They only looked at each other and reported what they had just seen.

"Cid looks like something going on the outskirts, and it looks big we could use some help." Leon reported.

"Don't worry looks like Sora and his gang on their way here can you hold out until then?" Cid answered back.

"It would be nice if you could send Vincent and anyone who can lend a hand." Cloud asked.

"Read you loud and clear Cloud will be on our way." Cid said.

"Roger, over and out." Leon said.

"So what do we do now Leon?" Cloud asked.

"The only thing we can do for now. Let go!" Leon said as he jumped of the wall toward the outskirts.

Authors Note: All Naruto Characters are in their Shippuden version and Sasuke is not with Orichimaru. Orichimaru was not interested in gaining a Saringan for he stumbled on to the heartless like Ansem.

As for the Final Fantasy most of them are her from Kingdom Hearts series plus more like Vincent, and others you'll find out later.


	7. Chapter 6

To my readers sorry for not updating for awhile I hope you all enjoy.

Ps. The copy cats really do look like the person except that they are a little darker in color giving the illusion that they are more like a person's shadow.

Chapter 6: This will be interesting!

The bad side, + an unknown team.

Maleficent had sent Ichigo flying into a building, laughing at everyone's failed attempts to defeat the copy cats. "It seems like you all are not worth the time I took to come here myself." she said bored.

Orihime had been fighting herself, which kept countering her attacks with the exact same attack. This had lasted for ten minutes straight and was making her exhausted while her copy cat looked like it could keep this up forever.

Renji was having the same luck as everyone else, locked in a stalemate with a copy cat him. He looked around to see that everyone except Ichigo were fighting copies of themselves.

Ichigo had picked himself up out of the rubble. "That's it" he roared.

Maleficent had looked back to see that the boy had stood up. "You think that you could really stand a chance in defeating me boy." she said with an evil grin.

Ichigo had raised his blade and faced it straight at Maleficent, placing his left hand on his right bicep (sorry don't remember where Ichigo puts his left hand when he uses bankai). At that moment air and dust started to spiral around him. "BANKAI!" roared Ichigo as smoke and dust spun up around him.

Maleficent watch as the smoke and dust had vanished a few seconds after had appeared, only to revel that the boy had a different set of clothing on and, a different sword. "Boy I think you would have had a better chance with the other sword then that one." she laughed. Then all of a sudden the boy was in front of her with his blade on her neck.

"What did you say?" Ichigo said smugly.

"Seems that I have underestimated you greatly." Maleficent said. At that instance she had stabbed her staff in Ichigo's gut, stunning Ichigo. While Ichigo stood stunned she shot another fire ball and sent him flying into another building.

To say that Ichigo was pissed would be an understatement. Ichigo was about to release his hollow form when a small heartless appeared on Maleficent's shoulder. She looked as if it had told her good news.

Maleficent had looked at Ichigo and smiled wickedly. "It seems that I have more pressing matters to attend to, so farewell for now." as she finished her sentence she sank into a portal that appeared beneath her.

Ichigo had lunged at her to stop her from vanishing only to have a copy cat of him stand in the way. He stopped dead in his tracks to stare face to face with himself.

"Damn it. Get out of the way Getuga Tensho." roared Ichigo.

The copy cat him countered with the same attack, casing the attacks to go in bounce off each other and into copy cat Renji and Chad.

Yourichi saw this and lead her copy into Urahara's attack casing it to be destroyed.

"Everyone quickly switch opponents before they change forms. They can't take a different opponent's attack." Yourichi roared to the others.

"Ichigo took out Urahara's C.C. Chad got Orihime's. Yourichi destroyed Rukia's. Rukia froze Uryu's. Uryu got Tasuki's( Tasuki got powers and so does the others).

"That's all of them. Well since we now know who we are dealing with let's see if we can…" started Urahara just as a huge armored heartless appeared.

They were about to attack when all of a sudden a tall sleek figure dropped from above landing on top of the heartless.

"Hey there big boy I wasn't done with you yet." the figure said in a suave Spanish accent distinctively sounding female.

She dug into her coat and pulled out three five inch metallic rods, and threw them into the opening of the heartless' neck, and jump off. She landed in front of the group, and looked over her shoulder to the heartless.

"Heaven's Smite!" she said just as the heartless blew up into millions of pieces leaving a scorch mark in the shape of an angle on the ground.

"Whoa. You're quite the fighter young lady." Urahara complimented.

"Thank you and I must say my Captain was right when he said you all could handle yourselves quite well." said she in her usual suave voice.

"And who might you and your Captain is, if you don't mind my asking?" Urahara asked.

"I'm known as The Angelic Bomber. As for the Captain that is best left as a surprise. Chow!" said Angelic as she threw smoke bombs down and disappeared.

"What was that?" asked Ichigo.

In a dark unknown castle

Maleficent entered in a large room.

"What is so important that you would call Me." asked Maleficent.

"This boy has not become a heartless nor has his body turned into a nobody." spoke Jafar.

"Ah, it seems you have claimed the Kyuubi brat, so Jafar where did you find the heart of my former world." asked a snake like voice.

"In the boy." stated Jafar.

"In the boy how is that possible." roared Maleficent.

"For more reasons then you know." said a weak female voice.

They watch the boy's body stand up and looked at them. Jafar look into eyes of Golden irises, and slit like pupils.

"You are not the boy. Who are you?" Jafar asked.

The boy smiled like a fox and with the way he look even startled Maleficent. "I am The Kyuubi no Yoko, Queen of all Demons." said Kyuubi with and absolutely evil grin.

"It has been some time since I last saw you my pet." said a dark voice.

"Well Madara Uchiha I thought you would be rotting in the ground by now." stated Kyuubi.

"Watch your tongue pet. It seems that all the years being a part of a boy has made you disobedient. That should be corrected." said Madara as his Saringan began to spin.

"What is it that you gain the old world is gone." said Kyuubi.

"Anything and everything my heart desires. That is kingdom Hearts, and it will be mine." said Madara as he looked straight at Kyuubi.

"What make you any different from the many others that have tried." said a male voice in a suave tone seeming to come from everywhere in the castle.

"What the how did you get in my castle." roared Malfeasant.

"That is simple I simply walked in, and I shall be taking Kyuubi from you." said the voice.

"You'll have to get through my Heartless first. Find, and destroy him my sweets." said Malefacent.

As soon as the Heartless appeared several resounding bangs echoed throughout the halls. All the Heartless that appeared flew back as if hit by some unseen force, and vanished.

"What, how did…" started Malefacent.

A flash of light appeared in front of Kyuubi between her and Madara. There stood a figure, at 6'1' in a white hooded coat with what looked like lightning bolt designs, and show only the lower half of his face. The figure had two 45. Colt M1911 Pistols one of which was pointed at Madara's head.

"I know of your abilities Uchiha Madara, and they won't work on me. I'm curious to know, can you dodge something going at twice the speed of sound at point blank range." said the figure with a smirk.

Maleficent raised her hand to call more of her heartless only to have it grabbed by another figure in a similar white coat. This one though had armor on top of the coat, and what looked like a bear's head for a hood. He also was a good 6'3'feet tall.

"Captain we should leave. I don't know how much longer Revolver, and Boom can hold the Heartless back." said the bear hooded figure in a deep voice.

"Vixen you want to find you warden." said the figure now know as Captain.

"Yes." said Kyuubi.

"Then hold onto me. Heavyweight let's go." said Captain as he, Kyuubi, and the bear hooded figure now know as Heavyweight, disappeared in flashes of light.

Kyuubi felt as if she were surrounded by electricity, when the feeling disappeared. She looked up to see that she no longer was in the castle but in a building.

"Oh… Hay Captain, Bear, Shooter, John, and who is this." asked a woman in a white coat as well, but her hood down.

"Selena where is Rod and Will?" said Captain in a stern tone.

"Well she said that… well ah." stuttered the woman now known as Selena.

"It's alright Mod I'm here. Sorry Captain I just felt unsure leaving the Soul Reapers alone to fight the heartless." said a Spanish accent.

"How did they do by the way Rod?" asked Captain.

"Like you said they can handle their self quiet well. Sorry sir if I questioned your judgment." Rod replied.

"I hope you used you code name instead of your real name." said Captain.

"Yes sir, they only know me as The Angelic Bomber." said Rod with pride.

"Now we wait for Kid to return and then we get to get this party started." said another male voice.

"Yes indeed Will. Selena where is Doc?" asked Captain.

"He's in the back, why what up?" asked Selena.

"Our guest has passed out from all the excitement." said Captain as he picks up Kyuubi and carries her to the back room.

Meanwhile in Hollow Bastion

Cloud and Leon reached the outskirts

"There is quite a few of them I wonder who they all ar…" but before Leon could finish Cloud had charged in.

"Damn it Cloud." said Leon as he followed Cloud.

Just as Cloud closed in on what looked like to him the copy cat that has been giving him a hard time for the last week. (Kakashi so you know.) A blind looking kid stood in front of him and stopped his attack.

As Leon reached Cloud the others had just arrived and prepared to attack as well. The only thought in Leon's head was "just great".

On top of a wall overlooking the battle about to break out stood a figure in a white hooded coat.

"This will be interesting!" said the figure.

Authors Note: Hope you liked it there will be more to come like a battle between Final Fantasy and Naruto. If you're curious of my OC you can find a drawing of him in deviantart. k5dragon(dot)deviantart(dot)com. It is only of the Captain just so you know it titled as O.C. 01.

There you all go until next time.

Ps. sorry again for not updating for awhile I will try to update more often.


End file.
